


Игра в пинг-понг, или Как забыть всё и вся

by Angelika_Anna



Series: Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Industries [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: - Это встреча наркодиллеров? Секретные пароли или коды? Координаты баз? Нет! Это просто экскурсия, о которой я забуду через пять минут!
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Industries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Игра в пинг-понг, или Как забыть всё и вся

Питер чувствовал себя, как обычный супергерой после поимки двух наркоторговцев, уставшим. Довольным, но выжатым как лимон. Паркер медленно шёл в класс вместе с Нэдом, которого пытался слушать, однако выходило у него из рук вон плохо.

— Ты здоров? — неожиданно спросил его друг.

— А? Что? Все просто прекрасно. Глядишь, и изобрету новый вид сна, — отмахнулся Пит, потянувшись.

Лидс лишь пожал плечами, замечая, что Паркер не в лучшем расположении духа. Что же случилось, он не решался узнать. Не хотел лезть, если Питер захочет, то скажет сам. Человек-Паук же разрабатывал в голове план, как можно улучшить продуктивность своей работы.

Спать по четыре часа — это нормально, даже слишком много. А Питер хочет помогать людям ещё больше. Может, и трех часов будет достаточно? Хотя парень сомневался, что тётя Мэй и Мистер Старк разрешат спать ещё меньше. Паркер же частенько остаётся на ночь в пентхаусе Тони. Как говорится, заработался.

Питер и не заметил, как они с Нэдом вошли в кабинет и сели за парты. Супергерой лишь дёрнул плечами и достал учебник по биологии.

— У нас химия, чувак, — Лидс обеспокоенно посмотрел на друга. — Ты вообще спал сегодня?

— Химия, биология, какая разница, — пробубнил Паркер себе под нос. — Всё равно я уже все это знаю, — после чего повернулся к другу и устало вздохнул. — Прости, я что-то сегодня не в настроении. Предчувствие, наверное.

Лидс прикусил губу. Он-то знал, что с предчувствием лучше не шутить. Значит, точно в ближайшем времени что-то произойдёт. Пит откинулся на стуле. Вот что может такого произойти? Взорвётся бомба? Нападут террористы? Он же Человек-Паук, уж выкрутится как-нибудь…

Прозвенел звонок, и в класс вошла учительница. В плохом настроении. Нэд и Питер обеспокоенно переглянулись.

— Директор нашей _замечательной_ школы, — её голос сочился сарказмом. — Решил, что нашему, черт побери, именно нашему классу нужно съездить на экскурсию вместо того, чтобы мне дать обещанный выходной! В общем, завтра вместо уроков мы все, и, Паркер, без опозданий, едем на экскурсию в Старк Индастриз, — дети довольно загудели. — Тех, кто будет шуметь в автобусе, скину прямо на ходу. Поняли?

О, Мисс Ивэл могла запугать кого угодно. Ходили слухи, что она поругалась с уборщицей из-за того, что вода, которая течёт из крана, была слишком прозрачной! А также многие сомневались насчёт её педагогического образования. Да и психического здоровья. Однако Питеру она нравилась. Скорее её методы преподавания.

Мисс Ивэл было плевать, слушаешь ты её или нет. Она просто в конце недели давала сложный тест, который Питер решал на сто процентов. Спасибо небесам, что Старк углубленно взялся за его образование. Тони видел потенциал у Паркера.

И грех его не раскрыть. К тому же, учительница, так же, как и Пит, ненавидела экскурсии. Они оба считали это тратой времени. Много народу, больше выходок Томпсона…

— Да не опоздаю я, Мисс Ивэл, — послушно ответил ей парень. — А можно вообще не приходить?

— Я только за, — заговорщически кивнула женщина. — Давайте все останемся дома. Кто согласен, поднимите руку? — почти весь класс был против этой затеи. — Видишь, Паркер, жизнь несправедлива. В восемь чтобы уже был и просиживал штаны около школы. Итак, а теперь химия…

Питер тихо застонал. Все же прекрасно знают о его стажировке, но не верят в это. Хотя её в общем-то и нет. Обычно он приходит туда поесть, посмотреть кино, поиграть в видео игры или в пинг-понг. Хотя его вроде все знают. А если не все? Паранойя, друг мой, это паранойя.

— Вот ты и вляпался, Паркер, — хмыкнул Флэш. — Завтра все узнают, что ты лгун. И нет у тебя никакой стажировки у Старка!

— Заткнись, — Нэд злобно зыркнул на него. — Питер не врал. Он тебе ещё покажет!

— И почему нельзя учеников из окон выбрасывать? — мечтательно протянула Мисс Ивэл, продолжая писать формулу на доске.

Мишель закатила глаза, закинув ногу на ногу. Томпсон презрительно фыркнул, уже представляя свою победу и позор одноклассника. Лидс решил всё же записать тему, а Питер тихо зевнул, засыпая с открытыми глазами.

Нэд искренне переживал за своего друга. Тот уже минут двадцать смотрел в одну точку, не моргая. Неужели так можно спать? Парень передернул плечами, недовольно хмурясь. Он отвлёкся на пару минут, а Мисс Ивэл вместо нужного примера начала рисовать солнышки с клыками. Это было… Странно. Очень странно.

— Мисс Ивэл? — в тишине произнесла Мишель. — И где тут формула реакции?

— Там же, где мой муж, — ответила женщина, стирая свои каракули. — То бишь после взаимоотношения с другим веществом не появлялся.

Питер слушал учительницу вполуха, как будто слушал сказки, которые в детстве рассказывал его отец. Там тоже было много непонятного. Паркер резко заморгал, приходя в себя. Итак, что это за урок? До сих пор химия? Это хорошо, значит, Нэд не пытался его разбудить. Неплохо. Неожиданно прозвенел звонок.

— Хорошо, что уроки стали короче, — усмехнулась Мисс Ивэл. — Все на выход! Большая перемена. Дайте мне спокойно попить чай с печеньками!

— Неудачник, — Флэш фыркнул, опрокидывая вещи Пита на пол. После чего наступил на тетрадь и направился к выходу.

— Чего это он? — не понял Паркер. — Такое ощущение, что ждёт не дождётся, чтобы я крупно облажался.

— Ты серьёзно? — Лидс уставился на него. — Завтра экскурсия в Старк Индастриз! Нам только что об этом сказали!

— Это встреча наркодилеров? — Нэд покачал головой. — Секретные пароли или коды? Координаты баз? Нет! Это просто экскурсия, о которой я забуду через пять минут! — Питер опустил голову на парту. — Я не могу запомнить, что мы всем классом едем в Старк Индастриз, зато помню, какой был код доступа у базы, которую мы нашли три недели и два дня назад. Вот что со мной не так, а?

Лидс лишь пожал плечами. Его друг уж точно не был обычным подростком, он был супергероем, который иногда забывал спать. Ну или не иногда, а почти всегда. Питер собрал свои вещи, и они вдвоём направились в столовую, где им предстояло пережить целую перемену.

Следующие уроки прошли невероятно скучно. Только вот их одноклассник Майлз куда-то пропал. Как узнали позже, он просто вошёл в класс мисс Ивэл на большой перемене. Ну что ж, сотрясение мозга от умелого броска чашки с рисунком единорога ему обеспечено! Поэтому не стоит заходить в класс, когда их учительница пьёт чай с печеньками…

***

Питер влетел в свою комнату в Старк Индастриз на паутине. Он быстро снял костюм и положил его в рюкзак. Парень вяло потянулся. И почему ему не ходится через двери? Ответ прост: через окно быстрее. И нет, это ответ психически здорового человека. Ну скорее всего. Паркер вышел из комнаты, направляясь на кухню.

Там вот, наверняка, его ждёт что-нибудь вкусное! Питер иногда не понимал, почему вообще Тони разрешил почти жить у него. Нет, это было очень странно. Они не родственники да и из кругов разных. У них только одно общее: они супергерои. Но вот только Паркер ещё считал себя новичком, у которого ещё всё могло пойти боком.

— О, карапуз, — за столом сидел Железный человек собственной персоной и попивал молочный коктейль, ну или не совсем молочный, который стоил дороже, чем годовая зарплата учителя. — Будешь?

— Я несовершеннолетний, — бросил Пит, залезая в холодильник. — Мм, вкуснятина.

— Не подавись там, — хмыкнул Тони, делая ещё один глоток. — Между прочим, он безалкогольный, — Паркер скептически посмотрел на него. — Ну ладно, почти безалкогольный. Ну раз не хочешь, то пей свою Фрутоняню.

— Вот и буду пить, — парень с шумом сделал первый глоток.

Через пару секунд они переглянулись и рассмеялись. С Питером никогда не было скучно. Вот если он примет тебя в круг лиц под названием «семья», то всё так и будет. Паркер не всегда мог найти общий язык с ровесниками. Ну, а с миллиардером смог. Судьба, как-никак.

— Пеппер заставила меня выйти на работу, — пожаловался Мистер Старк.

— Именно поэтому ты здесь? — спросил парень, садясь рядом.

— Она думает, что я привожу в действие новую формулу, но так как я здесь…

— Это намёк, чтобы всё сделать мне? — Пит прищурился. — Ладно, без проблем. Всё равно в школе было скучно.

Тони улыбнулся. И всё-таки с алкоголем пора бы и заканчивать.

Через минут десять Паркер сидел за столом и высчитывал уравнение. Делать все равно было нечего, а раз он всем говорит, что у него стажировка, то почему бы и нет, собственно говоря. Питер мог часами сидеть вот так писать, вводить икс.

Но существовала всегда она — Пеппер. Та, которая не даст помереть тем, кто засиживается в лаборатории. Иногда Паркер думал, что Мисс Поттс — это ангел, которого послали с небес.

— Пити, уже восемь часов вечера! — возмущённо проговорила она. — Тони вообще головой думает? Если я занята, то это не значит, что он может делать всё, что ему вздумается! Бегом в кровать!

— Да мне вот чуть-чуть осталось, — жалобно проныл Питер. — Ещё пару часиков и…

— Отдохни! — строго повторила Пеппер. — Вот что я скажу твоей тёте, если с тобой что-то случится, а?

Паркер опустил голову и поплелся в свою комнату. У себя на столе он заметил ужин с запиской от Мисс Поттс. Бедный Тони. Уж и попадёт ему за то, что не проследил.

— Пеппер! — Питер услышал его голос. — Я не виновен! Ай, не бей меня, женщина! Я отчёт тебе написал, ай! Стив тоже не проследил, ему же не влетело?

— А кто пытается скинуть свою работу на подростка?

Паркер больше не слушал. Он натянул свой костюм и направился патрулировать город.

***

Питер приоткрыл левый глаз и уставился в потолок. Потом открыл правый и посмотрел на часы. Было всего лишь семь, а значит, что он никуда не опаздывал. Паркер спокойно сходил в душ и оделся, направляясь вниз. Быстро перекусив, он уже хотел направиться в школу, как его окликнула Наташа:

— Партию? — у неё в руках было две ракетки для пинг-понга. — У тебя же школы все равно вроде сегодня нет.

— О, точно нет, — после чего пробубнил себе под нос. — А почему её отменили? А неважно, — он кинул рюкзак в угол. — Играем!

— Я тебе поддаваться не буду, — хмыкнула Романофф, входя в тренировочный зал для Мстителей. — Подавай!

Питер кивнул. У него было паучье чутье, а Чёрная вдова была ловкой шпионкой. Они играли почти на равных. Паркер думал, что они играют всего минут пятнадцать, но какого черта прошло три часа? Парень ни на что не обращал внимания.

— Код от секретной базы 034? — на ходу спрашивала Наташа. Питер на ходу отвечал. — Пароль от вай-фая у Стива? — после чего опять последовал ответ. — Дата нашей последней вылазки?

— А здесь у нас тренируются Мстители, — послышался чей-то женский голос.

— Паркер? — это был определенно голос Флэша. Но какого черта? Точно, он опять забыл об экскурсии! Опять! — Что ты здесь забыл?

— Эм, — протянул Питер. — Я тут стою. В пинг-понг с Наташей спокойно играю. И простите, Мисс Ивэл, я забыл про экскурсию…

— Вот это яркий пример того, кем вы не станете, если пойдёте на учителя, — лишь фыркнула женщина, закатывая глаза. — Прощён, Паркер!

Ребята в шоке уставились на него. То есть он им не врал? Питер реально здесь работает? А ещё он знаком с Чёрной вдовой? Нет, быть не может! Да Паркер точно всё подстроил! Ну не может этот неудачник иметь такую клёвую судьбу. Так думал весь класс, особенно, Мисс Ивэл, которая уже лет десять не играла в пинг-понг.

— Да ты всё подстроил, неудачник! — гнул свое Флэш.

— Поосторожнее со словами, пацан, — шарик лопнул в ладони Романофф. Томпсон стушевался. Стрёмно.

— Ты слепой? — спросил его Нэд. — Питер не врал. Ты же видишь, — после чего обратился к своему другу. — Я тебе звонил. Куда ты опять дел свой телефон? Случайно скинул с моста?

Питер лишь виновато улыбнулся. Ну не говорить же, что всё было именно так. Класс до сих пор не мог выйти из шока, а Томпсон злился, заливаясь краской. Неожиданно в зал вошёл своей фирменной походкой Тони Старк. Класс затаил дыхание в ожидании, что же он скажет.

— Значит так, карапуз, — казалось мужчина больше никого не замечает. — Мне влетает от Пеппер, что я не слежу за твоим режимом дня, а ты не можешь утром нормально поесть!

— Прости, — Пит опустил голову. Стоп, они знают друг друга? Общаются на «ты»? И какого чёрта Старк что-то должен Паркеру? Невозможно. — Но по крайней мере не я один забыл о экскурсии.

— Экскурсия? Что за экскурсия? Ах, эта экскурсия? Упс.

Яблоко от яблони недалеко падает. Наташа лишь усмехнулась, сжимая мячик от пинг-понга ещё сильнее…


End file.
